Rascal Chanyeol
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: Suatu kesialan bagi Byun Baekhyun karena bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang egois dan otoriter, Park Chanyeol. Sialnya lagi, Baekhyun terpaksa harus bertatap muka dengannya hampir setiap hari!/CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Again

**RASCAL CHANYEOL**

Cast : My Virus Chanyeol and My Bacteri Baekhyun

 **M**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Chanyeol marah bukan main. Langkah kakinya terhentak dengan terburu-buru, bibirnya membentuk satu garis datar dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tajam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat besi yang ia ambil dari samping pos security. Ketika matanya menangkap objek yang dicari, kakinya semakin cepat melangkah. Chanyeol belum pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

Melihat sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya, Oh Sehun sedang mencumbui pacarnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat darah mengalir cepat ke otak Chanyeol dan membuatnya mendidih. Chanyeol sudah menjalani hubungan dengan Luhan lebih dari satu tahun dan ia kira tidak ada halangan berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Namun yang baru saja ia lihat di ruang tengah apartemen Luhan adalah indikasi bahwa hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

Mengingat wajah kedua orang itu emosi Chanyeol meninggi, kini ia telah berdiri di depan sebuah mobil hitam dengan tangan yang terangkat ke udara dan mengayunkannya tongkat besi ke kaca depan mobil itu sampai retak, ia mengulanginya beberapa kali sampai kaca itu pecah, lalu berpindah memukul badan mobil yang terlihat masih sangat mulus. Alarm mobil terdengar keras sekali namun tidak sampai menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Hey, orang gila macam apa kau ini?!" sepasang lengan menahannya saat Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan ke sisi kiri mobil di depannya. Chanyeol mendorong tangan itu dengan keras hingga pekikan seseorang di dekatnya membuat Chanyeol berbalik menatap ke sumber suara.

Seseorang jatuh terduduk dengan posisi tangan menyangga tubuhnya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, kedua mata mereka melebar.

"Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Jika dilihat dari bentuk wajah, mata yang sipit dan hidung mungil dan bibir tipis di depannya, ini jelas wajah Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh, ternyata kau! Ada dendam kesumat apa sampai kau merusak mobilku sampai seperti ini?!" kedua tangan Baekhyun ia tempatkan di sisi pinggang, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesal. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak marah jika sesuatu miliknya dirusak oleh orang lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak merusak mobilmu, aku hanya me – " sangkalan Chanyeol terhenti saat matanya melirik nomor plat mobil yang berada di hadapannya, ini bukan mobil Sehun. Ekspresinya yang keras sedikit melunak. "Ini benar-benar... mobilmu?"

"Kau pikir aku sangat miskin hingga tidak bisa membeli mobil, hah?!" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah, sangat kontras dengan sweater tebal berwarna putih yang dipakainya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Gunakan saja asuransinya," ujar Chanyeol enteng, ia melempar barang bukti aksi anarkisnya dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

"Ini mobil baru dan aku belum mengasuransikannya." Baekhyun melirik kembali keadaan mobil di sampingnya dengan kernyitan di dahi, banyak tubuh mobil yang lecet parah dan kacanya pecah. "Kau harus menggantinya. Dan karena kau pekerjaanku jadi terganggu."

"Ini tidak sepenuhnya rusak, jadi aku akan membayar setengah dari perbaikannya. Gampang kan?"

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Bertindak seenaknya jika sedang marah dan enggan untuk bertanggung jawab! Kau selalu menganggap semua kesalahan itu milik orang lain!"

"Kau sedang membicarakan masalah mobil atau masalah yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia pandangi Baekhyun yang tidak banyak berubah dari dulu. Rambutnya yang dahulu berwarna hitam berubah menjadi cokelat gelap. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat.

Emosi Baekhyun kian menjadi-jadi, ia melirik mobil berwarna kuning yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol hingga jarak di antara mereka kian terkikis. Baekhyun menyeringai saat tangannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Setelah itu ia menendang selangkangan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju mobil kuning yang ia yakini adalah milik Chanyeol. Setelah ia sudah membuka kunci dan masuk ke kemudi mobil, suara umpatan Chanyeol semakin terdengar karena ia sudah mendekat.

"... Sialan kau Baekhyun! Kau melukai emasku!"

Baekhyun memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya dan mobil menyala, ia pun berteriak pada Chanyeol. "Ya bangga-banggakan saja pisang payahmu itu!"

Baekhyun menginjak gas dan tersenyum jahat saat telinganya masih mendengar umpatan Chanyeol yang tiada habisnya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak pernah mau kumasuki! Dasar – "

Teriakan Chanyeol perlahan menghilang tertelan jarak. Baekhyun mengendarai mobil itu dengan cepat, ia sendiri pun kagum dengan mobil yang tengah ia kendarai saat ini, benar-benar keren. Ia yakin jika ia ingin memiliki mobil seperti ini, ia harus menggunakan gaji bekerjanya selama dua puluh tahun.

Bandul bergoyang-goyang yang menggantung di bawah cermin di depannya membuat Baekhyun melepaskan tekanan kaki kirinya, mobil perlahan berjalan melambat. Di sana tergantung sebuah foto yang dikelilingi bingkai pokemon. Itu adalah gambar Chanyeol dan seseorang yang tengah lelaki itu cium.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, bukannya ia cemburu karena melihat foto mesra di hadapannya, walaupun itu sedikit membuat hatinya tercubit. Ia cemburu pada Chanyeol yang masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan setelah berpisah dengannya. Tentu saja, memangnya kehidupan park Chanyeol hanya berpusat padaku apa, pikir Baekhyun.

Setelah berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya, Baekhyun kembali mengemudikan mobil itu ke tempat tujuannya. Ia harus menghadiri pembukaan galeri seni yang dibuka di Daegu. Baekhyun menjadi karyawan perusahaan yang cukup besar dan ia diutus untuk menghadiri acara itu. Mobil yang dihancurkan Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah milik perusahaan, kepalanya berdenyut saat memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi saat atasannya tahu bahwa mobil yang dipercayakan padanya pulang dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Penampilan Chanyeol berantakan, dasi yang awalnya terpasang rapi kini sudah dilonggarkan dengan beberapa kancing atas yang terbuka. Jas kerjanya entah ia lempar kemana, rambut yang biasanya tersisir rapi kini berantakan karena ia terus menerus mengusak rambutnya.

Setiap pegawai yang dilewati Chanyeol sudah tidak heran lagi dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti itu, hanya saja hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Mereka menghindari Chanyeol dan sebisa mungkin tidak berhadapan dengannya karena pasti akan didamprat habis-habisan bahkan tanpa mereka melakukan kesalahan.

"Kim Jong In!" salah satu orang yang tidak beruntung diteriaki oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berteriak tanpa menghentikan jalannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, Jongin mengikutinya masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ya, Pak?"

"Pecat Sehun dan promosikan karyawan yang pantas menjadi sekretarisku!" Jongin sempat terkejut, ia mendongakkan wajahnya seolah akan bertanya mengapa tapi Chanyeol buru-buru berkata dengan keras.

"Jangan tanya mengapa aku melakukan itu dan keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" apapun yang dilakukan Sehun, Jongin rasa temannya itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar hingga Chanyeol semarah ini. Ia mengenal sifat sepupunya, jadi tanpa banyak pertanyaan Jongin berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Baru saja Jongin menutup pintu di belakangnya, matanya melihat Sehun sedang terburu-buru berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghalau langkah Sehun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk ke sana." Ucapan Jongin dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Jongin yang menghalangi jalannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau dipecat!"

Langkah Sehun terhenti mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Jongin yang menatapnya tajam sebelum ia meraih handle pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan membukanya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencampuradukkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan kita, Chanyeol!" pekik Sehun setelah ia menutup pintu dengan bantingan. Kedatangan Sehun membuat amarah Chanyeol yang sempat menyurut kembali berkobar.

"Aku tidak peduli, terserahmu jika masih ingin bekerja di sini tapi jangan harap aku akan menggajimu!" tukas Chanyeol sok tenang, padahal kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat di bawah meja ingin segera memukul wajah Sehun.

"Ya, itulah kau! Selalu bertindak semaumu sendiri! Semua orang bahkan kekasihmu saja jengah padamu! Terus saja seperti itu sampai semua orang yang berada di sekitarmu – "

"Diam, Oh Sehun!"

" – mengkhianatimu dan berbalik memunggungimu."

Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, bahunya naik turun dengan cepat dan kelopak matanya melebar dan wajahnya memerah. Matanya menatap tajam pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan santai.

"Aku berusaha memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti, kunyuk!" kepalan tangan Chanyeol melayang ke arah wajah Sehun sampai bibirnya pecah dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Tanpa banyak berpikir Sehun segera bangkit dan membalas pukulan Chanyeol tepat di hidung, segaris darah mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Terus saja bersikap layaknya preman saat seseorang sedang mengkritikmu!"

Chanyeol mendorong Sehun ke arah meja dan barang-barang diatas meja terlempar. Jongin masuk dan menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak melayangkan tinju dan tendangan ke tubuh Sehun.

"Keluar, bodoh!" teriak Jongin sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ia meringis karena siku Chanyeol menghantam perutnya. Sehun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan bantingan pintu. Barulah Jongin melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama sialan!" maki Chanyeol sambil melepas dasinya dengan kasar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke sofa yang berada di dekatnya dan memejamkan matanya. Jongin yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak kecil pun berusaha memaklumi, ia meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terus memegangi perutnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol lirikan sinis yang baru pernah ia lakukan seumur hidup. Dadanya kembang kempis karena jantungnya berdetak dengan lebih kencang, emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram jeruji besi berada di hadapannya dengan sangat erat. Bagaimana tidak marah, baru saja ia masuk ke pesta pembukaan galeri lukis di daegu, dua orang berseragam polisi menemuinya dan membawanya ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pencurian mobil.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini," ujar Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hanya berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum menyebalkan di hadapannya, hanya saja jeruji besi menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. "Seharusnya aku yang menuntutmu karena telah merusak mobilku – "

"Mobil perusahaanmu."

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari kenyataan bahwa mobil itu milikku!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa mobil itu bukan miliknya. "Aku pulang dengan membawa mobil rusak ke perusahaan dan bahkan membuat kekacauan di acara yang sangat penting, kau benar-benar akan membuat karirku anjlok!"

"Tenang saja, Baekhyun. Kau bukan dipecat, tapi dipindahkan ke perusahaanku."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolak. Di mana lagi kau akan mendapat gaji sebanyak dariku untuk membayar kerugian mobilmu?"

"Kau yang akan membayarnya! Basement itu mempunyai CCTV sebagai barang bukti."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ya, dan aku juga akan menggunakan rekaman CCTV itu untuk menuntutmu karena telah mencuri mobilku."

Baekhyun marah karena ia merasa kalah. Melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang meremehkannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak punya ide untuk melawan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik menjauhinya, berbicara pada petugas polisi selama beberapa menit dan pintu jeruji itu dibuka. Setelah membungkuk sopan pada polisi tersebut, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Berapa lama aku bekerja denganmu sampai kau mau mencabut tuntutanmu?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah berjalan di samping Chanyeol, menyamai langkah panjangnya. Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Sampai aku memecatmu."

Tatapan Chanyeol terfokus pada mobil kuning kesayangannya. Pandangan Chanyeol menajam saat ia melihat goresan di bagian bamper kiri.

"Mana bisa beg – " protesan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat tatapan marah Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku setuju!"

Baekhyun tahu jika barang kesukaan Chanyeol dirusak atau dicuri orang lain, kemarahannya memuncak dan dia menggila. Baekhyun tahu itu dari dulu. Dan sebagian besar barang-barang Chanyeol berwarna kuning. Pernah saat ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan robot Bumblebee milik Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu langsung mendiamkannya berhari-hari. Dan sepertinya ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari kemarahan Chanyeol karena ia membuat mobil kesayangan Chanyeol yang mirip dengan Bumblebee itu cacat di beberapa tempat karena ia menyerempet tiang kemarin.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Jongin, aku mau kau saja yang menjadi sekretarisku." Kedua alis Jongin mengernyit heran mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan jabatanku – " Jongin menjeda ucapannya saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol padanya, " – baiklah aku sekretarismu sekarang."

"Aku akan menempatkan Byun Baekhyun untuk mengganti posisimu di resepsionis dekat ruanganku," ujar Chanyeol santai sambil membaca dokumen di hadapannya. Jongin yang mendengar sebuah nama yang tidak asing di telinganya mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Apa barusan kau mengatakan... Byun Baekhyun?"

Diamnya Chanyeol artinya ya. Dan Jongin sedikit tidak mempercayai keputusan Chanyeol yang satu ini. "Kau tidak sedang gila atau apa kan, Chanyeol? Kau mempekerjakan mantan pacarmu di sini?"

"Aku membuatnya dipecat dari perusahaan dan aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"Merasa bersalah?" nada ragu dari Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang ia pegang.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak. Oke, aku akan mengurus dokumennya." Jongin beranjak, berniat meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol sebelum ia mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Dan ini terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu berbicara non-formal denganku saat di kantor, Kim Jongin."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol. Ia mengenakan setelan celana bahan dan kemeja hitam dengan kemeja ungu muda di dalamnya. Orang pertama yang ia kenal di kantor ini adalah Jongin. Lelaki itu adalah sepupu Chanyeol, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Jongin beberapa kali saat ia sedang berkencan dengan Chanyeol.

"Anda, Kim Jongin, kan?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Jongin yang sekarang terlihat lebih tampan dan sekarang lebih tinggi darinya. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jangan sekaku itu padaku, Baekhyun," ujar Jongin sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kau akan menggantikan posisi jabatanku mulai hari ini."

"Apa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tentu saja jabatan Jongin di sini tinggi, walaupun pasti ia adalah bawahan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanyalah karyawan bagian pemasaran di perusahaan lamanya.

"Kau akan bekerja di resepsionis dan membantu pekerjaanku. Aku sekretaris Chanyeol." Jongin mengajak Baekhyun untuk melihat tempat kerjanya. Mereka duduk bersisian. "Aku sedikit kaget saat Chanyeol ingin mempekerjakanmu."

"Ya, aku juga." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa aku akan tunduk padanya selama di sini."

"Aku juga meragukan itu."

Hari demi hari Baekhyun lalui dengan sabar karena Park Chanyeol benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ia salut dengan Jongin yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih saja kuat bekerja dengan Chanyeol yang banyak protes. Minggu pertama Baekhyun bekerja, Chanyeol benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Minggu berikutnya tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, bahkan ia dimarahi hanya karena ia menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit di WC karena diare.

"Setidaknya setrika dulu pakaianmu saat akan bekerja," ucap Chanyeol saat ia berhenti sejenak di meja resepsionis dekat rekat ruangannya. Padahal hanya bagian lengan atas kemeja Baekhyun yang terlipat sedikit tapi laki-laki itu protes. Setiap hari Chanyeol seolah mencari-cari kesalahan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku memang menyetrikanya, tapi menjadi seperti ini karena aku berdesakan di dalam kereta."

"Kau naik kereta?"

"Memangnya aku punya kendaraan sendiri?"

"Sudah kuperingatkan untuk selalu berbicara sopan padaku, ya!"

"Kau juga berbicara informal padaku, ngomong-ngomong." Baekhyun jengah karena sikap sok mengatur Chanyeol. "Oh, sepertinya anda salah memakai kostum. Apakah pantas memakai kaus kaki berwarna kuning ke kantor?"

Jongin yang hampir setiap hari melihat pertengkaran mereka di kantor hanya diam saja dan duduk anteng di kursinya. Untung saja ruangan mereka sedikit jauh dengan ruangan lain, hingga tidak banyak karyawan yang melihat pertengkaran rutin mereka. Ia juga heran kenapa Chanyeol tidak memecat Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun terkadang sangat tidak sopan terhadap atasannya itu. Apa Chanyeol jatuh cinta lagi?

Kembali pada dua orang dewasa yang tengah bertengkar seperti biasanya

"Mana ada seseorang berumur dua puluh lima masih menggunakan sabun dan shampoo bayi." Baekhyun mendelik, Jongin pun juga. Sepertinya Jongin baru menyadari ini?

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina kebiasaanku?! Dasar maniak kuning!" kini Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Jongin hanya sanggup menghela nafas, sikap mereka benar-benar sama dengan saat mereka pacaran dulu jika bertengkar.

"Aku tahu, karena obsesimu pada warna kuning itu, kau bahkan tidak rela saat membuang fesesmu, kan?!"

"Ap – apa?" Chanyeol terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan frontal dan tidak sopan dari Baekhyun. Matanya kian mendelik dan wajahnya memerah. Sedangkan Jongin harap-harap cemas, sepertinya kemarahan Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Baekhyun harus bersiap-siap, OUT!

"Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan. Ekspresi Chanyeol dan Jongin berubah, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal seseorang dengan wajah manis berambut coklat madu yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Ketika Baekhyun mempelajari wajah itu lebih lanjut, orang itu adalah sosok yang dicium Chanyeol di foto yang tergantung di mobil Bumbleebee-nya.

"Jangan mendekat, Luhan." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar, dan tatapan datar Chanyeol adalah ekspresi terburuk yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Namun Luhan tetap berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

Luhan menghubunginya tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya, ia mengirim pesan tapi Chanyeol menghapusnya bahkan sebelum lelaki tinggi itu membaca pesan itu. Akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian ia menemui Chanyeol, karena tau seperti apa Chanyeol ketika kemarahannya bangkit.

"Aku ..."

Perkataan Luhan terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik lengan atas Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, telapan tangan kiri Chanyeol merangkum rahang Baekhyun dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Bibir atas Baekhyun terhisap dengan kuat sampai Baekhyun melenguh. Tangan Baekhyun terkepal dan mendorong dada Chanyeol tapi perbuatannya membuat Chanyeol menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda bibir Baekhyun. Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya, tidak menyangka akan disuguhi kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Oke, kita berpisah, Chanyeol." Itu perkataan Luhan sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Jongin masih ada di sana, ia menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang yang tengah berciuman di hadapannya.

Rengkuhan dan ciuman Chanyeol terlepas saat Baekhyun menendang selangkangan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Langsung saja Chanyeol membungkuk sambil memegangi benda berharganya. Ia sangat marah karena kedatangan Luhan dan kini kemarahan itu bertambah sampai tingkat teratas.

"KAU! SIAL – "

Umpatan Chanyeol seolah tertelan kembali saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan mundur perlahan lalu jatuh terduduk. Matanya tidak fokus dan pelipisnya berpeluh. Kemarahan Chanyeol perlahan menghilang dan terganti dengan perasaan khawatir. Jongin yang tanggap langsung saja berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" saat tangan Jongin menyentuh pundaknya, Baekhyun menepisnya dan berkata dengan lirih, suaranya tersendat oleh nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku ... aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol termenung saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dan reaksinya saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Baekhyun berubah, etahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin dan melihat Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas pendek dan menghembuskannya perlahan selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bernafas normal. Ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka keringat di pelipis, leher, dan tengkuknya. Jongin yang sedari tadi membimbing Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya pun ikut tenang saat Baekhyun kembali normal.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, pipi kanan Chanyeol memanas setelah sebuah tamparan keras mengenainya.

 **Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Recycle Bin

**RASCAL CHANYEOL Chapter 2**

Cast : My Virus Chanyeol and My Bacteri Baekhyun

 **M**

 **.**

 **a/n :** Pertama, terima kasih untuk review, favorite, sama follow-an kalian untuk ff ini. Tadinya ini direncanakan buat event CIC tapi pas diketik kok kayaknya jadi panjang. Yaudin diganti aja deh. Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya. Maaf karena update-nya ngaret karena aku belum libur, jadi nikmatin yang ada dulu yah.. wkkk xD

 **Chapter ini lebih fokus ke hubungan Chanbaek di masa lalu.**

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **Enam tahun yang lalu**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih dewasa darinya terkadang tidak semudah yang ia perkirakan. Pacarnya, lelaki tinggi yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, sulit untuk dipahami.

Hubungan mereka di awali saat Chanyeol berada di tingkat akhir senior high school sedangkan Baekhyun akan naik ke kelas dua. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja karena sifat pengertian Baekhyun akan kelakuan Chanyeol yang terkadang terlalu cuek padanya, namun saat Chanyeol memulai kuliahnya, hubungan mereka merenggang.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jung Daehyun, Baek," bisik Chanyeol sembari menyesap telinganya. Baekhyun menjawab dengan bergumam, sibuk menutup mulutnya karena tangan Chanyeol bergerak pelan di dadanya. "Dia itu punya dendam padaku, dan aku sering memergokinya menatapi bokongmu."

"Tapi dia itu ketua klub musik – " jawab Baekhyun setelah tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya dan bergerak menanggalkan kaos hitam yang tengah ia pakai. "Bagaimana bisa aku menjauh – "

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol melepas kaosnya sendiri dan menunduk, meraih bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan giginya. Saat itulah Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin ditentang. Akhirnya ia mengalah, telapak tangan Baekhyun meremas bahu telanjang Chanyeol dan menariknya mendekat.

Dengan nafas terengah Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap ke arah mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan memperingatkan. "Awas saja jika kau berani dekat-dekat dengannya."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol semenggoda mungkin, "Percaya saja padaku, Chanyeol. Aku cuma menyukaimu, kok."

"Dasar si mulut manis," bisik Chanyeol sebelum kembali menyesap bibir Baekhyun. "Kau akan mati jika berani bermain di belakangku, bocah."

"Bocah?" Tangan Baekhyun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol darinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. "Lihat siapa yang akan mati kali ini."

Jemari Baekhyun meraih kancing celana Chanyeol sambil menekan telapak tangannya tepat di kejantanan Chanyeol dengan keras, erangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau harus bolos kuliah sore ini, benar kan Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun setelah tawanya mereda.

"Bersiaplah untuk tidak beranjak dari sini sebelum dini hari, bocah nakal."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Rumor tentang Baekhyun tidur dengan Daehyun menyebar dengan cepat. Entah darimana dan siapa yang menyebarkan berita itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang adalah Chanyeol. Pacarnya itu sama sekali tidak mau menjawab teleponnya, pesannya pun tidak dibalas.

"Baekhyun." Panggilan seseorang di depannya membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Jung daehyun. Lelaki itu memang sedang berada di depannya. Baekhyun bermaksud menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan orang yang terlibat dengannya di rumor ini.

"Oh maaf, Daehyun." Baekhyun mengembalikan atensinya pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, ia meminum minuman yang diberikan daehyun sampai tidak tersisa. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di ruang musik sekolah. "Apa kau punya seseorang yang kaucurigai menyebarkan berita bohong ini? Mungkin saja – "

"Mungkin saja itu aku," sela daehyun, membuat Baekhyun terdiam sebentar dan berpikir keras. Mungkin saja ia hanya salah dengar.

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?" kini Baekhyun menghadapkan duduknya ke arah daehyun.

"Aku yang memunculkan rumor itu, Baekhyun. Aku. Oh, atau kau ingin menjadikan itu sebagai kenyataan?" seringaian daehyun membuat Baekhyun marah setengah mati.

"Kau sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, daehyun! Aku tidak menuruti keinginan Chanyeol untuk menjauhimu karena kupikir kau – " ucapan Baekhyun tertelan oleh perasaan marahnya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat daehyun mencengkeram tangannya dengan kuat dan mendorongnya hingga Baekhyun terbaring di sofa dengan kasar.

"Jung Daehyun! Kuperingatkan kau – " ucapaan Baekhyun terhenti saat daehyun menarik celana jeans yang dipakainya dengan kasar tanpa melepas kancingnya, membuat Baekhyun menjerit karena perih di pinggulnya. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya, namun ia merasa tenaganya terkuras habis. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri, kemana kemampuan bela diri yang dimilikinya di saat genting seperti ini?

"Minuman apa yang kau berikan padaku, brengsek?!"

Tamparan Baekhyun di wajah daehyun tidak berpengaruh, karena tamparan itu hanya terasa seperti sebuah sentuhan, membuat daehyun tertawa. Daehyun membuka celananya sendiri dan Baekhyun kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk berteriak.

"Oh, haruskah kau mengundangku untuk melihat kejalanganmu dengan mataku sendiri?" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu keluar ruang musik. Chanyeol berada di sana. Perasaan Baekhyun campur aduk, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia takut dan marah, namun dirinya tidak kuasa untuk melawan. Melihat Chanyeolmenatapnya dengan tatapan terdingin yang ia lihat, hati Baekhyun kian menciut

"Chanyeol, tolong aku," ucap Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur ke arah Chanyeol namun lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan menjauh setelah menutup pintu ruang musik dengan keras. Kali ini hati Baekhyun benar-benar serasa seperti tersiram air panas, antara marah dan kecewa. Kenapa Chanyeol membiarkannya diperlakukan seperti ini? Daehyun tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau memacari monster selama ini, Baekhyun. Lihatlah, dia membiarkanmu diperkosa orang lain." Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih memperhatikan pintu ruang itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mempercayainya?

Baekhyun tersadar dari kebingungannya saat merasakan desakan di area bawahnya. Ia kembali berontak dan memohon agar daehyun berhenti melakukan ini. Namun daehyun tetap tidak berhenti melecehkan Baekhyun dan memukulnya beberapa kali hingga Baekhyun pingsan dalam tangisnya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Berbekal kepercayaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, ia berani mendatangi apartemen Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Setelah membunyikan bel puluhan kali, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Itu kata pertama setelah wajah Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak sudi bahkan hanya untuk menatap matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun menelan bulat-bulan rasa kecewanya dan mencoba mendapatkan keyakinan akan kepercayaan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mendongak, ia melihat baju Baekhyun yang tadi dikenakannya saat di ruang musik. Amarahnya kembali naik. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu menggiringnya duduk di sofa merah besar yang ada di ruang tamu. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terbaring dan melepas celananya sendiri.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun beringsut mundur sambil meringis karena seluruh tubuhnya sakit saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam, tatapan yang baru pernah ia dapatkan dari lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ketika Chanyeol meraih celananya, Baekhyun berusaha melawan dan berteriak.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat aku diperkosa, Chanyeol?!" ucapan Baekhyun tertelan keheningan karena Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menelanjangi Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun bergetar karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap matanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun, amarah Chanyeol bertambah, ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga tengkurap dan melesakkan kejantanannya dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Baekhyun memohon pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti, namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Suara Baekhyun serak karena terlalu berteriak di sela tangisnya, tubuhnya lemas, dan hatinya sakit mengetahui Chanyeol yang tidak percaya padanya. Setahun hubungan mereka tidak membuat Chanyeol menaruh kepercayaannya pada Baekhyun, di saat Baekhyun mencintainya dengan sangat dalam, Chanyeol dengan tega memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali turun saat Chanyeol berteriak karena klimaksnya. "Kenapa kau lebih percaya dengan orang lain daripada denganku?" lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera beranjak dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun masih di ruang tamu dan keluar dari apartemennya sendiri.

Hingga pagi menjelang, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kembali. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menemuinya dan berkata bahwa itu semua bukan keinginannya, bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol padanya semalam adalah sebuah kekhilafan, bahwa dirinya menyesal karena tidak mempercayai pacarnya. Namun yang didapat Baekhyun selama berjam-jam menunggu adalah kehampaan. Chanyeol tidak kembali.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh telanjangnya sendiri. Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol terlintas. Tidak habis pikir Chanyeol akan menyakitinya sedalam ini. Bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan seperti binatang yang tak beradab. Dalam keheningan Baekhyun mendesis, merasa kotor dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **Present~**

"Kau kenapa, Baekhyun?" saat tangan Jongin menyentuh pundaknya, Baekhyun menepisnya dan berkata dengan lirih, suaranya tersendat oleh nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku ... aku baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol termenung saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun, dan reaksinya saat Jongin menyentuhnya. Baekhyun berubah, setahu Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan melihat Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas pendek dan menghembuskannya perlahan selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya ia bisa bernafas normal. Ia gunakan punggung tangannya untuk menyeka keringat di pelipis, leher, dan tengkuknya. Jongin yang sedari tadi membimbing Baekhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya pun ikut tenang saat Baekhyun kembali normal.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, pipi kanan Chanyeol memanas setelah sebuah tamparan keras mengenainya.

Ketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, mata itu bergetar. Entah kenapa Chanyeol melihat kegelapan dan kesenduan dalam tatapan itu. Tatapan kecewa. Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanyalah melihat tatapan tajam dan keras dari sepasang mata sipit yang cantik itu. Hari ini semua benteng yang Baekhyun bangun seketika hancur hanya lewat sebuah tatapan matanya. Semua pertanyaan yang sudah dipikirkan Chanyeol hanya tersendat di ujung lidah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi orang brengsek. Belum pernah merasa sebrengsek ini.

Tanpa kata, Baekhyun berlalu menjauhi Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tidak sempat mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya yang berada di meja resepsionis. Jongin berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih saja terdiam, fokus matanya masih terpaku pada tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi.

"Hey..." Jongin menyentuh bahu Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu tersadar. Ia membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau juga berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun, kan?"

"Dia... kenapa?"

"Mungkin kau harus menanyakannya sendiri?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan prihatin. Lelaki ini jarang sekali menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang seperti ini, membuat Jongin heran juga karena orang seperti Chanyeol juga bisa menunjukkan raut muka bersalah.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dua hari Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja tanpa kabar, membuat pekerjaan Jongin bertambah dua kali lipat. Bosnya pun sama sekali tidak mau melihat penderitaannya, malah menambahi beban karena sikapnya yang uring-uringan dan gegabah.

"Hubungilah Baekhyun agar kau tidak seperti ini!" Chanyeol mendelik saat dengan berani Jongin membalas berteriak padanya saat Chanyeol memarahi Jongin karena laporan yang menurutnya kurang sempurna.

"Bicara apa kau pada atasanmu?" alis Chanyeol terangkat, membuat Jongin melempar kertas yang ia pegang ke meja Chanyeol. Jongin menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku lalu menatap Chanyeol tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Chanyeol. Entah kau hanya merasa bersalah atau ada perasaan lain – kau harus menghubungi Baekhyun."

Setelah Jongin keluar dari ruangannya dengan bantingan pintu, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang saran Jongin. Ia merasakannya, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya dan pikirannya terasa tersumbat oleh sesuatu dan itu sangat mengganjal. Tatapan mata Baekhyun padanya, bahkan saat Chanyeol tidur pun masih dibayangi tatapan kecewa itu.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu?

 **Ingat hutangmu padaku, Sekretaris Byun? Atau kau memilih untuk diseret ke kantor polisi?**

Akhirnya pesan itu yang dikirim Chanyeol untuk mendorong Baekhyun kembali padanya.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

Selasa depan aku libur, Yeay! Jadi bisa lanjutin ff ini. See you in the next chap! LOVE LOVE LOVE


	3. Chapter 3 -I'm Permanent

**RASCAL CHANYEOL Chapter 3**

Cast : My Virus Chanyeol and My Bacteri Baekhyun

 **M**

 **.**

 **a/n : Maaf.** Baru bisa update. Any something i worried about. Dan aku entah kenapa sulit nulis chanyeol yang jahat pol, jadinya kayak gini. Maaf udah bikin kecewa tapi aku udh berusaha nulis. Terima kasih untuk review dan favorite kalian. LOVE YA!

Happy Reading~

.

.

 **Ingat hutangmu padaku, Sekretaris Byun? Atau kau memilih untuk diseret ke kantor polisi?**

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak lagi kaget dengan segala tingkah laku Chanyeol yang membuatnya kesal. Lelaki itu memang tidak merubah sikapnya, justru lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun lihat setelah beberapa minggu bekerja dengan lelaki itu.

Teringat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuatnya bolos kerja bahkan berniat untuk berhenti saja. Chanyeol pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya, bukannya Baekhyun terlalu percaya diri, namun melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat itu, Baekhyun sangat yakin jika Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati.

Akhirnya, dengan berbekal keyakinan bahwa ia hanya berniat melunasi hutang sialannya pada si brengsek Chanyeol, Baekhyun berangkat kerja keesokan harinya. Jongin menyambutnya dengan senyuman maklum, ketika Baekhyun mendekat padanya, Jongin bernafas lega dan berbicara padanya. "Untunglah kau datang."

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit, "Memang ada apa? Tugasmu bertambah dua kali lipat karenaku?"

"Ya dan bukan itu saja," jawab Jongin sok misterius. "Kau seharusnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang uring-uringan sejak kau bolos kerja."

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu kan, mirip singa yang kehilangan anaknya."

"Itu memang benar tapi – "

"Baekhyun?"

Perkataan Jongin terpotong karena lelaki itu mendengar suara atasannya menyela. Jongin menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan ia bisa melihat tatapan yang berbeda dari atasannya itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Ya, Bos?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar diri untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri karena ia berpendapat bahwa mata Chanyeol memancarkan tatapan lega saat melihatnya. Sorot mata teduh Chanyeol yang sudah sangat lama tidak Baekhyun lihat terpancar di sana, membuat Baekhyun tenggelam dalam kerinduannya pada lelaki itu.

"Temui saya segera." Akhirnya Baekhyun tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat Chanyeol berjalan ke ruangannya sendiri. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat dan melirik Jongin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dan memberinya tatapan khawatir.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol sampai duduk di kursi, ia mendapatkan tatapan intens dari atasannya. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bersikap seperti biasanya, seharusnya. Tapi ia seakan tidak bisa berpura-pura dingin setelah Chanyeol mungkin tahu apa yang selama ini Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Kau tentu tahu bahwa membolos kerja tanpa alasan adalah suatu kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditolerir, kan?" Chanyeol membuka suara. Tatapan mereka saling bertaut dan seolah meneriakkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan. "Tentu saja aku akan memotong gajimu. Jika kupecat, darimana kau akan membayar hutangmu padaku?"

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol memaafkannya, hanya saja pria itu tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk mengungkapkan maksudnya. Jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali dan menampakkan senyum maklum kepada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, Bos. Tidak akan kuulangi lagi."

.

.

Baekhyun yang seperti anjing menggonggong jika diganggu sudah tidak ada lagi. Chanyeol sampai merasa risih karena biasanya ia mendapat perkataan sinis jika Chanyeol mengejek atau menyindir Baekhyun, namun sekarang Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf. Bahkan terkesan menghindarinya. Chanyeol memikirkan itu bahkan sampai lupa sakit hatinya karena pengkhianatan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Mana laporan tentang peningkatan obligasi Perusahaan Mino?"

"Sudah Saya kirim lewat e-mail, Sir."

"Pemindahan karyawan cabang?"

"Sedang dalam penyelesaian." Baekhyun sedikit heran karena Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan berulang beberapa hari ini. Seminggu ini sikap Chanyeol juga sedikit melembut kepadanya, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar begitu. Ia memang berusaha menjauhi Chanyeol, tidak lagi melawan lelaki itu dan berniat melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan damai. Yah, seperti itulah niatnya. Baru saja Baekhyun beranjak ingin pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol, suara berat lelaki itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau sibuk sore ini? Aku butuh bantuanmu. " Ketika Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, lelaki itu tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas, enggan menatapnya atau entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, apalagi sangat jarang Chanyeol meminta bantuan padanya dengan cara sopan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, berdekatan dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang berbahaya.

.

.

Chanyeol ragu apakah perasaan kesal dan marahnya ini wajar atau tidak. Dirinya sadar betul bahwa ia mempunyai masalah dengan pengontrolan emosi, namun ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol berhasrat dan berkeinginan beradu argumen dengan Baekhyun, sejak pertemuan mereka setelah beberapa tahun. Tidak tahu, ada saja dorongan untuk melihat kernyitan di dahi Baekhyun dan membuatnya kesal, dan saat melihat mata sipit itu berkilat marah padanya, hati Chanyeol terasa penuh.

Namun akhir-akhir ini perasaannya kembali kosong, Byun Baekhyun tidak melawaannya saat ia marah dengan alasan sepele, saat Chanyeol mengejek penampilan Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol membentaknya padahal pekerjaannya sudah hampir sempurna. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol dengan terpaksa merenung, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apa ini efek karena setelah putus dengan pacar lalu bertemu dengan mantan pacar yang masih saja membuatnya mengingat dendam masa lalu?

"Apa kau sibuk sore ini? Aku butuh bantuanmu." Karena kesal Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan jawaban seadanya, tanpa aksi menyolot seperti yang biasa dilakukan lelaki itu, Chanyeol memikirkan ide lain agar Baekhyun kembali membentaknya seperti biasa. Baekhyun harus kembali seperti biasa sehingga dirinya tidak merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini.

"Aku sibuk, maaf." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang pura-pura ia baca, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Ya, seperti itu, Baekhyun. Inilah Byun Baekhyun yang kucari.

"Tapi aku tidak menerima permintaan maaf, kau..." Chanyeol berdiri, mengancing jasnya lalu berjalan dengan santai ke arah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun heran saja. Tanpa disadarinya hati Baekhyun menghangat, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyum Chanyeol yang seperti itu. "Ikut denganku, sekarang."

Baekhyun bimbang, seharusnya ia menolak saja perintah Chanyeol. Tapi walaubagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol adalah atasannya dan ia harus profesional. Setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dan sempat memberi senyuman tipis pada Jongin yang sedang tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Apa ini masalah pekerjaan?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Lelaki itu tampan seperti biasa, rambut hitam pendeknya membuat Chanyeol terlihat lebih rapi dan lebih menunjukkan wajah tegasnya. Matanya yang hitam kecoklatan selalu memberi tatapan tajam yang dingin, ingat sekali saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan, mata itu memang tegas, namun tak sedingin sekarang.

Pemikiran Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara, menjawabnya. "Ya, ada pekerjaan lain untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan pekerjaan lain?" tanya Baekhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penasaran, namun lelaki itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab, bahkan enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan hanya memasang senyum misterius. Melihat respon Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus dan duduk diam di tempatnya.

.

.

Berbagai pemikiran dan prasangka berputar-putar di pemikiran Baekhyun saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti di basement sebuah apartement. Jika untuk masalah pekerjaan, untuk apa Chanyeol membawanya ke apartemen? Apa Chanyeol tinggal di sini? kemungkinan terburuk di pemikiran Baekhyun adalah, Chanyeol menjualnya pada seseorang yang tinggal di sini, fuck! Pemikiran macam itu.

"Apa kau akan terus terbengong di sini?" terlalu fokus dengan segala prasangka di pikirannya, Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah keluar dari mobil dan sekarang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dalam diam, karena dia tahu, sekalipun ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, jawaban yang sangat ingin ia tahu pun paling-paling tidak diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah memasukkan kode, pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Ini apartemen Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun masuk, matanya berpendar ke seluruh ruangan. Apartemennya cukup rapi, mungkin Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk membuatnya berantakan.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan, ia melihat kertas gambar di meja lalu mengambilnya. Apa Chanyeol hobi menggambar? Isi buku gambar itu hanya coretan-coretan tidak rapi dan beberapa gambar binatang yang berantakan juga. Mana mungkin Chanyeol menggambar seperti ini?

"Papa?"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari buku gambar yang ia pegang. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sudah melepas jas dan dasinya sekarang sedang berjongkok dan menggendong seorang anak.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Pikirannya melalang buana. Papa? Chanyeol? Seorang gadis kecil?

"Papa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan gadis kecil dalam gendongannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa ia baru saja salah dengar? Apa gadis manis itu anak Chanyeol? Banyak pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dalam pikirannya namun ia hanya bungkam.

Enam tahun lebih tidak bertemu chanyeol, berusaha mengubur chanyeol bersama luka yang ia torehkan, dan baekhyun sudah dikejutkan dengan chanyeol yang memiliki anak. Apa yang lebih sakit dari ini? Baekhyun ditinggal kekasihnya dengan cara buruk, mengalami trauma seksual dan berhubungan asmara, namun chanyeol masih bisa melangkah maju bahkan memiliki anak. Adilkah takdir hidupnya?

"Baru bangun tidur, sweetheart?" senyum lembut Chanyeol kepada anak itu sesaat membuat Baekhyun terpana. Gadis kecil dengan rambut sebahu itu mengangguk beberapa kali, lalu Chanyeol menciumi pipi gembil anak itu.

"Ih, Papa. Nayeon kan sudah besar, jangan cium-cium terus dong." Gadis itu menjauhkan wajah ayahnya lalu ia terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang duduk di sofa. "Pa, itu siapa?"

"Oh, itu sekretaris Papa. Baekhyun namanya." Nayeon merengek minta diturunkan. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Chanyeol jelas melihat tatapan kecewa Baekhyun saat melihatnya. Namun ia mengabaikan dan ikut duduk di sofa.

Sifat Chanyeol yang penyayang kembali terlihat, Baekhyun senang melihat Chanyeol yang tampak lebih manusiawi, mencintai orang lain dan menjaganya. Ia seperti melihat Chanyeolnya yang dulu, yang memberikan kasih sayang dengan caranya yang tak terduga namun membuat Baekhyun berbunga.

"Halo, namaku Park Nayeon, umurku 4 tahun. Kata ayah, aku mirip Princess Aurora." Nayeon mengakhiri perkenalannya dengan kekehan pelan, rambut sebahunya bergoyang saat ia tertawa. Baekhyun tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan membawa Nayeon ke pangkuannya.

"Hai cantik, aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum, namun air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, Chanyeol melihat itu dengan jelas. "Ayahmu bohong yah, Princess Aurora kan rambutnya panjang. Rambut Nayeon lebih mirip Snow White."

"Tuh kan, Pa. Nayeon juga bilang begitu, sebenarnya Nayeon ingin punya rambut panjang, tapi Papa tidak memperbolehkan Nayeon." Tangan mungil Nayeon mengelus rambutnya sendiri, bibir anak itu mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena Papa tidak bisa mengikat rambutku dengan rapi, kalau rambutku diikat dua, nanti jadi tinggi sebelah. Nayeon kan malu di sekolah." Nayeon kian bersungut-sungut, membuat Baekhyun gemas bukan main. Kedua mata Nayeon bulat dan hitam seperti Papanya, namun telinga dan hidungnya jelas tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti karang.

Kemudian Baekhyun menanyakan sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdenyut, namun tetap ia lontarkan. "Kenapa tidak meminta Mama Nayeon saja yang mengikatnya?"

"Loh, bukannya tidak bisa, ya? Soalnya mama Nayeon sekarang sudah berada di surga, Kak."

Perkataan polos Nayeon membuat Baekhyun terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan tangan yang menopang dagu. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tipis padanya, namun dengan jelas ia mengetahui kesedihan yang tersirat di matanya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada gadis mungil yang masih berman-main dengan rambutnya.

"Eh, tumben sekali Papa membawa teman cantik selain Mama Luhan?" kali ini si kecil Nayeon menatap papanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat jika ekspresi Chanyeol berubah setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali membuat Nayeon memperhatikannya.

"Mama Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kata Mama Luhan sih, dia calon Mama Nayeon. Maka dari itu Nayeon disuruh memanggilnya Mama," jelas Nayeon. Gadis kecil itu mengelus pipi Baekhyun sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. "Apa Kak Baekhyun juga calon Mama Nayeon?"

Pertanyaan Nayeon hampir saja membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Calon mama? Berarti Chanyeol menjadi suaminya, begitu? Mungkin dulu masih ada kemungkinan, namun setelah semua yang terjadi, mungkinkah itu menjadi kenyataan?

"Bukan kok. Aku cuma teman Papamu." Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum. Sempat ia melirik Chanyeol dan lelaki itu sepertinya melamun, menatap Nayeon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rambut Nayeon bagus, apa boleh jika aku mengikatnya?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Gadis kecil itu menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh suka cita.

"Mau mau mau!" jawab Nayeon antusias. "Nayeon ambil sisir dan ikat rambutnya dulu, ya?"

Mendengar nada ceria anaknya, Chanyeol tersenyum. Sejak kecil Nayeon sudah kehilangan ibunya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Nayeon. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa menjaga Nayeon sepanjang hari, ia berusaha untuk selalu ada untuk putrinya. Ia juga mempekerjakan seseorang untuk menemani dan mengurus Nayeon saat ia sedang bekerja.

Nayeon kembali ke ruang makan dengan sisir dan ikat rambut lucu di tangannya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajak Baekhyun agar masuk ke kamar dan mengikat rambutnya. Anak itu bercerita apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya. Mulai dari kisah Cinderella sampai celana dalam kesukaan Papanya.

"Apa Nayeon suka dengan tatanan rambutnya?" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya pada rambut Nayeon, sedangkan Nayeon tidak henti-hentinya berkaca dan memuji rambut indahnya yang dikepang dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk model yang cocok untuk si mungil Nayeon. Nayeon berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menyusul sang Ayah yang masih berada di dapur.

"Lihat Pa, Nayeon cantik kan?" tanya Nayeon riang, Chanyeol berlutut di depan Nayeon dan tersenyum.

"Kesayangan Papa kan memang cantik sejak lahir, hmm?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Nayeon yang sedikit merona. Anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, lalu berlari mencari cermin lagi.

.

.

Hati Chanyeol menghangat, melihat anaknya dan Baekhyun sangat dekat bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Chanyeol mulai merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan cinta yang ia kubur dalam-dalam selama beberapa tahun karena amarahnya pada Baekhyun. Perasaan sakit karena dikhianati, sakit yang teramat dalam karena cintanya pada Baekhyun.

Senyum dan tawa Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kembali ke saat-saat mereka bersama. Senyum yang membuat cintanya bertambah semakin banyak ketika melihatnya, pancaran mata indah itu, Chanyeol melihatnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia hanya tidak tahu cara menanggapi ini semua.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, "maksudku, memakai pakaian istrimu."

Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan hanya memakai kaos santai dan celana jeans. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terlihat begitu pas dengan pakaian wanita? Yah, walaupun itu cuma kaos.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi. Ia mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun." Jawab Chanyeol. Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sepertinya enggan, Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak. Apa dirinya telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada istrimu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, ia duduk berseberangan dengan Chanyeol, menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang juga terarah padanya. Chanyeol terdiam, membuat suasana hening lebih mendominasi keduanya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak mengingat istriku, kau tahu itu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol menegakkan duduknya. "Kau juga tahu bahwa aku sedang terpesona padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kau menikah." Itu pernyataan, bukan sebuah pertanyaan yang harus Chanyeol jawab.

"Ya."

"Dan sudah punya anak. Pasti hidupmu bahagia sekali sebelum ini." Tanpa Baekhyun sadari air matanya jatuh melewati pipinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kaki telanjangnya.

"Sekarang aku pun bahagia, namun dulu lebih bahagia lagi."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya setelah ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang berpindah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Menyesali perbuatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Perbuatanku? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang semua ini perbuatanku?!" Baekhyun tertawa perih, "Kau meninggalkanku saat aku diperkosa! Kau tidak mempercayaiku!"

Baekhyun kira semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Enam tahun kiranya cukup untuk memaafkan kesalahan Chanyeol. Ia tahu setiap luka pasti akan berbekas, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa luka itu berkembang lebih lebar saat ia bertemu dengan si penggores luka. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya namun tangan Chanyeol bereaksi lebih cepat, ia menarik kembali Baekhyun hingga kini duduk lebih dekat dengannya dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar dan membawa lelaki itu dalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun mengerang dan mendorong dada Chanyeol agar melepas ciumannya, namun Chanyeol malah menyesap bibirnya dengan kasar. Air mata Baekhyun turun, napasnya terputus-putus dan gerakan tangan Baekhyun melemah. Chanyeol yang sedikit heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak lagi melawannya pun melepas ciuman dan rengkuhannya. Hatinya sakit saat ia kembali melihat air mata Baekhyun karenanya.

"Kau... yang meninggalkanku. Kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku." napas Baekhyun belum stabil, ia tidak mau menatap Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau yang tidak mempercayaiku, aku sakit."

Baekhyun benar. Aku meninggalkan kekasihku tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Aku menyakitinya kembali di saat ia ingin menjelaskannya padaku.

Chanyeol berniat memeluk Baekhyun, ketika tangannya menyentuh bahu sempit itu, Baekhyun tersentak dan refleks menjauh, hati Chanyeol sakit melihat Baekhyun menghindar. "Baekhyun, kau seperti ini... karenaku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Melihat bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar, perasaan bersalah menyeruak di dada Chanyeol. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Tempramennya yang buruk membuat seseorang yang ia cintai menderita seperti ini?

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Chanyeol kembali berniat mendekati Baekhyun, namun ia urungkan saat membayangkan tangisan Baekhyun. "Biarkanlah aku juga yang menyembuhkanmu."

Continue?


	4. Chapter 4 - Zoom In

**RASCAL CHANYEOL Chapter 4**

Cast : My Virus Chanyeol and My Bacteri Baekhyun

 **M**

 **.**

 **a/n : Maaf.** Baru bisa update. Terima kasih buat apresiasi kalian ya. I love you all.

WARNING : Chapter ini boring banget, sori yak wkk xD

Happy Reading~

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pacarku, Park Chanyeol.

Aku suka dia.

Tidak ada acara pendekatan seperti pacar-pacarku sebelumnya, tiba-tiba hari itu Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku, di depan teman-temannya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku, lalu matanya melotot padaku seolah mengatakan 'terima atau kau akan mati'. Aku menerimanya, bukan karena aku takut pada ancamannya, bukan pula karena aku menyukainya, tapi aku masih punya rasa kasihan untuk memberinya sedikit pertolongan.

Dia kasar, egois, selalu semaunya sendiri, tapi dia baik. Kami berpacaran, juga berkencan setiaknya seminggu sekali. Walaupun awalnya hubungan kami hanya hubungan asal-asalan tanpa maksud, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai menyukainya.

Aku bukanlah seorang yang pemalu, bukan pula seseorang yang selalu menurut pada sembarang orang, apalagi Chanyeol. Jika aku selalu menurut padanya, aku yakin sikapnya akan lebih semena-mena padaku. Orang kasar sesekali harus dikasari juga. Maaf saja, sebenarnya aku juga cukup kasar.

Percaya atau tidak, dia belum pernah menciumku dan sentuhan fisik lain yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Selama kurang lebih sebulan kebersamaan kami, aku merasa dia lebih seperti teman. Tapi ada suatu waktu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas membuat hubungan kami tidak akan kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Ei, Baek. Kurasa aku menyukaimu. Kalau kita terus berdekatan, mungkin aku tidak akan tahan untuk menyentuhmu." Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di sofa seberangku itu menatapku dengan tatapan biasa, tatapan yang setiap hari ia tujukan padaku. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya seperti itu bahkan ucapannya terlalu frontal.

Ya, ucapannya kasar, tapi aku tahu begitulah dia.

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu bergumam pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sentuh aku kalau begitu."

Aku melihatnya tersenyum sedikit sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dengan tenang, berjalan menghampiriku, lalu dengan tenang pula menunduk di hadapanku. Mau tidak mau aku mendongak, membalas tatapan hangatnya padaku, aku mengenali tatapan ini, tatapan yang selalu ia tutupi dengan sikap kasarnya.

Telapak tangan kanan besarnya menyentuh pipiku, ia menunduk untuk mengecup bibirku selama beberapa detik lalu melepasnya, ia kembali menatapku. Tanganku terangkat untuk menyingkap anak rambut yang menjuntai di dahinya, menatap seluruh wajahnya dan mencium kelopak matanya. Entah mengapa aku sangat ingin mengecupnya dan keinginan itu telah terwujud.

"Aku sangat menyukai tatapan hangatmu, Chanyeol," ucapku, lalu dia meraih bibirku lagi. Menyesapnya pelan beberapa kali sebelum dia terkekeh, aku tidak tahu dia menertawakan apa. Mungkin dia sedang merasa senang.

"Selamat, kau orang pertama yang mengatakan itu padaku." Dia mengecup ujung hidungku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukan ini. "Kau ingin leherku sakit karena menciummu seperti ini? Kurasa ide bagus jika kita lanjutkan di kasur, Baek?"

Aku tertawa dan melompat ke pelukannya. Dia menangkap kedua pahaku lalu melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggul. Dia ikut tertawa, membuat hatiku menghangat. "Good choice."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol sangat posesif dengan apa yang dia miliki dan aku tidak keberatan selama itu tidak berlebihan. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan Daehyun, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu dekat dengannya, kecuali saat kegiatan klub. Chanyeol selalu mewanti-wantiku tentang Daehyun, sampai telingaku rasanya panas saat mendengarnya.

Hari itu berita bohong tersebar, seseorang bilang memergokiku dan Daehyun sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di toilet. Itu berita bohong dan murahan, lebih baik aku mengabaikan itu. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, entah kenapa kabar itu sampai ke telinga Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padanya, kukira dia sibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya, namun ternyata ia mengetahuinya.

Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak membalas pesan, bahkan mengabaikanku saat aku memencet bel apartemennya. Dia memang keras kepala, tapi aku baru tahu dia sampai sekeras kepala ini. Kami berpacaran hampir satu setengah tahun, tapi kenapa dia tidak mempercayaiku. Bahkan oleh karena kabar burung seperti itu.

Aku selalu kehilangan fokus, terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol (meski terkadang cuma lewat virtual), aku merindukannya saat tidak melihatnya seminggu ini. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini, ingin meminta tolong pada Daehyun untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol, walaupun aku tidak yakin jika Chanyeol akan mendengarkannya, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencoba.

Yang terjadi sungguh di luar ekspektasiku, ternyata Daehyunlah dalangnya. Dia yang membuat berita itu dan sekarang dia benar-benar melecehkanku. Aku tidak bisa percaya ini dan lebih tidak percaya lagi saat melihat Chanyeol memergoki aku tengah diperkosa Daehyun, dan dia malah memakiku.

Aku sakit. Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengannya, dia melayangkan tatapan menjijikan itu padaku.

Aku tidak bisa terima ini, Chanyeol salah paham. Ya, dia memang bodoh untuk mengetahui semua ini. Bodoh, dia sangat bodoh.

Dengan segala keyakinan yang masih kupunya untuk mempercayai Chanyeol, aku datang ke apartemennya. Dia memang menerimaku masuk, tapi yang dia lakukan tidak ada bedanya dengan Daehyun. Yang ini jelas lebih sakit, Chanyeol, lelaki yang kucintai, tidak lagi menaruh kepercayaannya padaku dan menyakitiku.

Aku berkata jangan, namun dia memakiku.

Aku memberontak, dia menamparku.

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Aku mulai takut menatap mata Chanyeol yang menatapku seolah ingin membunuhku.

Aku ingin melihat tatapan hangatnya lagi, tanganku terangkat membelai wajahnya di tengah kegiatannya yang tengah menggauliku dengan kasar. Dia terpejam. Aku menangis, aku takut tidak lagi bisa melihat tatapan itu lagi, aku sangat menyukainya.

 **Aku percaya padamu Chanyeol, aku mencintamu**. Aku ingin mengatakan itu, namun yang kukeluarkan hanya isakan dan rintihan. Aku ingin menyampaikan itu lewat tatapan mataku, tapi tatapan dinginnya sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap itu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tidak pernah terkira Chanyeol akan meninggalkanku seperti ini. Kasar, dingin, tanpa perasaan, tanpa hati nurani. Kukira dia mencintaiku, mempercayaiku, namun kurasa hanya aku yang melakukannya. Rasa cinta yang teralu dalamlah yang membuat sakitku sangat terasa. Belum pernah aku merasa jatuh dan sakit seperti ini.

Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada pesan, juga tidak ada lagi pertemuan setelah ia meninggalkanku dengan keadaan telanjang, sakit-sakitan dan berantakan di apartemennya. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana dan tidak mencari tahu. Aku sempat kehilangan semangat selama beberapa minggu. Namun aku sadar, untuk apa aku terpuruk karena binatang seperti dia, dia yang bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa kejelasan.

Aku berusaha bangkit dan fokus pada ujian akhirku, hingga aku masuk universitas. Bohong jika aku tidak melewati masa-masa sulit setelah berpisah dengan Chanyeol, aku rindu padanya, namun aku selalu berusaha menyingkirkan rasa itu. Aku juga membuka hatiku untuk orang baru, Kris namanya. Dia tinggi, terkadang mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol, dia baik dan perhatian. Aku mulai menyayanginya, ia selalu menjaga dan memperlakukanku dengan baik dan lembut.

Tapi aku merasa sedikit merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri saat kris menyentuhku. Saat dia menciumku, jantungku terasa berdetak tidak seperti biasanya dan berkeringat sangat banyak, kukira itu terjadi karena adrenalin yang timbul saat berciuman. Tapi perasaan aneh itu sangat terasa saat kami sedang bercumbu dan akan bercinta.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa bayangan Daehyun dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di benakku. Aku merasa udara mendingin hingga membuatku gemetar dan ngilu. Aku merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan kris terhadapku dan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku setelah ini. Aku sudah sangat bingung dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku harus apa. Aku harus bagaimana.

Kris menyarankanku untuk pergi ke dokter dan berkonsultasi. Awalnya aku menolak, aku masih belum bisa menerima keadaan anehku yang baru aku sadari ini. Akhirnya setelah seminggu berlalu, aku pergi ke dokter. Dia bilang aku mengalami trauma karena pelecehan seksual yang kuterima beberapa bulan lalu.

Beberapa terapi dan pengobatan telah kulakukan, dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membuatku sembuh. Kris ada bersamaku, perlahan-lahan menuntunku untuk melupakan trauma itu. Dia dengan sabar menciumku, mencumbuku, mencoba membuatku nyaman dan tidak merasakan rasa takut itu lagi. Namun dia juga punya batas kesabaran, mungkin. Setelah dia menemukan orang lain yang dia suka, dia bilang ingin putus denganku, dan aku tidak bisa menjadi orang jahat dengan menahannya dengan orang cacat sepertiku.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tatapan dingin itu masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Chanyeol meninggalkanku. Chanyeol masih saja egois dan kasar seperti dulu, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah takut padanya. Dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang setelah meninggalkanku seperti itu, bahkan dengan bebas dia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau, berhubungan dengan orang lain dan hal normal lainnya, sedangkan aku tidak. Fakta itu terkadang membuatku marah, padanya dan pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berhubungan dengan seseorang, bercinta dengan orang lain, namun aku tidak menikmatinya. Aku mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutanku untuk membuat orang yang mencoba menolongku untuk sembuh juga bahagia untukku. Aku melakukan itu, dan tidak menyesal melakukannya.

Fakta lain membuatku sangat terkejut, Chanyeol sudah menikah bahkan mempunyai anak, benar bukan, dia melanjutkan hidup dengan bahagia sedangkan aku sakit seperti ini. Tapi bukankah aku egois jika menginginkan Chanyeol menderita juga?

Aku mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalu, mencoba memaafkan Chanyeol. Dia berubah padaku. Sikapnya berubah padaku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Menyesali perbuatanmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku terdiam dan berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia menganggap semua itu salahku, bahkan setelah dia tahu apa yang terjadi padaku setelah kejadian itu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, aku takut dia merasa menyesal dan aku termakan lagi oleh perasaan lemah itu lagi, aku tidak ingin itu.

"Perbuatanku? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang semua ini perbuatanku?!" aku tertawa perih, dia masih belum mau menatapku. "Kau meninggalkanku saat aku diperkosa! Kau tidak mempercayaiku!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, ketika aku beranjak berdiri, tanganku tertarik dan membuatku terduduk kembali di sofa, aku merasakan tangan Chanyeol merengkuhku, sangat hangat, aku ingin melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun merasa nyaman, namun dia menciumku dengan dalam, membuatku bergetar. Aku lupa semuanya, yang berputar-putar di kepalaku hanyalah Chanyeol dan semua perbuatannya padaku. Aku marah karena aku ingin ciumannya tidak akan terlepas.

"Kau... yang meninggalkanku. Kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap pipiku, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menangis. "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau yang tidak mempercayaiku, aku sakit."

"Baekhyun, kau seperti ini... karenaku?"

Chanyeol tahu itu, Chanyeol tahu aku sakit karenanya.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu lembut di telingaku, membuatku bergetar, takut aku kembali terjatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. "Biarkanlah aku juga yang menyembuhkanmu."

Begitu mudah berkata, bukan? Dia hanya belum tahu bagaimana usahaku selama ini untuk mengenyahkan perasaan sialan ini.

Tanganku menghangat, Chanyeol menggenggamnya. Ketika aku mendongak, Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapannya yang hangat, tatapan yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana bisa tatapan seperti itu membuat hatiku menghangat juga?

"Pertama, kau harus memaafkanku dulu. Aku merasa bersalah, Baekhyun. Aku merasa tak berguna dan bodoh. Maafkanlah aku." Ucapannya begitu manis. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa merangkai kata dan berucap tulus seperti ini. Ketika dia mulai mendekat padaku lagi, aku menahannya dan membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Semua ini terlalu banyak, Chanyeol. Bukan hal mudah untuk melakukannya." Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi aku juga ingin sembuh, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini sampai mati. Aku ingin Chanyeol mengambil tanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku. "Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Jongin terheran-heran saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan tanpa adu mulut seperti biasa. Ah, dia lupa, akhir-akhir ini dua manusia tempramental itu kan sedang gencatan senjata, namun terlihat aneh saja melihat mereka berdua berjalan beriringan seperti itu.

"Pagi, Jongin." Mata Jongin mengerjap beberapa kali, selama kurang lebih dua tahun bekerja dengan Chanyeol dan hampir seumur hidup mengenal lelaki itu, baru pernah ia disapa dengan senyum seperti itu. Membuat merinding saja.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah Jongin. "Melihat kutub es mulai mencair malah jadi ngeri, ya, Jongin?"

Mendengar sindiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan berlalu pergi menuju ke ruangannya.

"Kalian berbaikan?" tanya Jongin saat Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya kami sedang bertengkar?" senyum Baekhyun misterius.

"Eung, tidak juga, sih." Jongin berpikir sebentar, menggaruk tengkuknya, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Jangan-jangan kalian kembali berhubungan?"

"Berpikirlah sesukamu, man!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sempat terlintas penyesalan dan keraguan saat Baekhyun memikirkan keputusan yang ia ambil, membiarkan Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Terdengar seperti membiarkan seseorang mempunyai kesempatan untuk memecahkan gelas kaca yang telah retak.

Namun perasaan seperti itu menjadi transparan saat ia merasakan kehangatan ketika tangannya digenggam oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Bagaimana hangat tubuh Chanyeol terasa dalam telapak tangannya, lengannya yang bersentuhan dengan lengan Chanyeol, dan mendapat senyuman tipis dari lelaki itu.

Baekhyun awalnya terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika jam kerja berakhir, mengambil telapak tangannya dalam genggamannya dan berbisik lirih, "Ikut denganku."

Baekhyun tidak punya alasan untuk melawan dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tengah berada di supermarket dengan sebuah troli.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal seperti ini denganmu," celetuk Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih troli dari tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai berjalan menghampiri rak minuman.

"Apa? Belanja bersama?" Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol bergumam, lalu ia sendiri terkekeh.

"kau ingin jus jeruk atau apel?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat merk jus.

"Apel."

"Oke, kita akan beli jus jeruk." Baekhyun melemparkan tiga botol jus jeruk ke dalam troli, Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau lebih suka pasta carbonara atau bolognese?"

"Hmm, carbonara."

Chanyeol terkekeh saat Baekhyun melemparkan kemasan saus pasta bolognese ke dalam troli. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah usil Baekhyun. Namun diam-diam dia senang karena Baekhyun tidak lagi menghindarinya dan mulai bersikap seperti Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya. Bukankah artinya Baekhyun mulai menerimanya kembali?

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan apa yang kusuka jika kau tidak memilihnya?"

"Karena aku tidak mau membeli apa yang kau suka," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring pada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa sedikit lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau suka, seksi," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Chanyeol mendorong trolinya mendahului Baekhyun.

"Seksi?" Baekhyun bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Huh, sejak lahir."

To be Continue...

Maaf banget ya readers, aku telat update-nya. Dan aku setuju banget kalau baekhyun terlalu gampang nerima chanyeol lagi. Tapi daripada kelamaan ntar aku malah jadi males nulis. Dan aku emang sukanya bikin alur yang cepet, entah udah dari sananya.

Update bareng kakak-kakak Cactus93, Railash61, Hyurien92, Myka Reien, dan Kang Seulla. Panen ff ya kalian readers, wkwk xD

Happy Birthday Kak Silpiii, wish you all the best. Maap ngga buatin ff yang kamu mau. Mungkin nanti suatu saat ada yang buatin? Wkwk xD


	5. Chapter 5 - Starts with The End

**"Kau... Selalu saja, minta maaf. Aku benci."**

 **.**

 **Title : Rascal Chanyeol**

 **Chanyeol & Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : _Boyxboy, mature content!_

 _._

 _Happy Reading~_

 _._

 ** _._**

Mataku enggan sekali untuk terbuka, tapi perasaan menggelitik di leher kananku memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Tanganku keluar dari hangatnya selimut dan meraba apa gerangan yang membuat tidur nyenyakku terganggu. Tugas sialan yang kubawa pulang mengharuskanku untuk tidur lewat jam 2 pagi dan aku kesal karena harus terbangun sepagi ini.

Mataku mengerjap tapi sulit untuk melihat sekitar karena lampu yang dimatikan. Ketika kuraba leherku, aku menyentuh sesuatu. Itu adalah sebuah kepala, aku menunduk sedikit dan secara tidak sengaja bibir dan hidungku tenggelam dalam rambut seseorang, ya seseorang, karena gulingku tidak mempunyai rambut.

Aroma Chanyeol. Ditambah aroma alkohol. Mungkin dia sedikit mabuk?

"Aku benci tidurku diganggu," bisikku, nyaris tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tapi kutahu Chanyeol mendengarnya karena tidak ada jarak di antara kami. Tubuh Chanyeol miring menghadapku, tangannya menjuntai di sepanjang perut sampai pinggangku, dan kepalanya berada di antara dagu dan tulang selangkaku.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu." Suara Chanyeol juga terdengar sangat rendah, gerakan bibirnya saat berbicara menggelitik leherku.

"Minggir, Chanyeol." aku berusaha melepas rengkuhannya tapi dia tidak mau mengalah. "Minggir, aku belum ingin bangun."

"Kau menghindariku." Ucapan Chanyeol membuatku terdiam. Dia masih saja meringkuk, menempelkan seluruh tubuhnya padaku dan aku merasakan kehangatannya. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku."

Aku menghela napas berat, jika seperti ini aku tidak mungkin bisa tertidur kembali. Aku terduduk dan otomatis Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, tapi lengannya masih melingkar di perutku. Aku berusaha beranjak namun Chanyeol menahanku dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Bukankah kita sepakat untuk memulainya kembali? Bersama?" Jujur, kedatangan Chanyeol yang tak diundang saja membuatku ketar-ketir. Apalagi dia datang untuk membahas hubungan kami, di saat otakku bahkan belum sepenuhnya pulih untuk berpikir keras karena tidurku yang kurang. Ini jelas buruk.

"Biarkan aku mandi, agar aku bisa ... Berpikir? _Please_ ," ujarku lirih tanpa menoleh padanya. Kurasakan dia masih ragu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuhku.

"Janji tidak menghindariku setelah ini?" tanyanya, mirip seperti anak kecil yang merajuk. Jika seperti ini dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Nayeon. Aku mengangguk meyakinkannya dan akhirnya lilitan tangannya melonggar, maka dari itu aku langsung beranjak dan menuju kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yanng lebih segar, ia menghembuskan napas lelah saat mendapati Chanyeol malah tertidur di ranjangnya. Itu lebih baik, Baekhyun tidak akan sabar jika meladeni perkataan orang mabuk, banyak kemungkinan Chanyeol juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakannya. Maka dari itu, setelah melihat jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul enam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat sup jahe agar mabuk Chanyeol bisa mereda.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar saat Baekhyun meletakkan sup buatannya di meja makan. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol berjalan perlahan mendekatinya sambil memijit pelipisnya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Sejak kapan aku berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Duduk berseberangan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil duduk di kursinya.

"Hm, pagi juga," jawab Baekhyun tidak nyambung. Dia menunjuk sup yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol dengan dagunya. "Cepat habiskan. Aku tidak mau ngobrol dengan orang mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Chanyeol masih saja mengelak sedangkan jepalanya berdenyut karena teriakannya, lelaki tinggi itu meringis.

"Pergi saja dari sini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menikmati supnya, kelewat santai. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesal dan menenggak supnya langsung dari mangkuk. Hanya beberapa tegukan dan mangkuk itu sudah kosong.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengambil tugas dinas luar milik Jongin? Aku tidak memintamu untuk itu."

"Aku hanya ingin."

"Tapi aku atasanmu, kau harus menuruti apa yang kuperintahkan."

"Oh, maaf bos. Apa sekarang kita sedang dalam lingkup bos dan karyawan?" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah, maaf Pak. Tapi aku rasa aku lebih cocok jika berunding dengan klien di luar."

"Kau jelas sedang menghindariku!" teriak Chanyeol, merasa dipermainkan karena Baekhyun seperti tidak menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius. "Aku pikir kau tidak keberatan dengan hubungan yang kita mulai kembali. Tapi kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun diam saja sambil melanjutkan makannya dan itu membuat Chanyeol dada Chanyeol panas.

"Jawab aku ketika aku tanya!"

"Kau masih menemui Luhan!" Baekhyun membanting sendoknya ke meja, menimbulkan suara keras dan itu mengejutkan Chanyeol, suara sendok dan juga ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa kau pikir aku hanya mainan?"

Chanyeol membuka dan menutup bibirnya berkali-kali, ragu ingin menjelaskan seperti apa, ingin berbicara mengenai ini dengan cara apa. Akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas kasar dan bertanya, "Siapa yang mengatakan ini padamu?"

"Aku sudah tau sendiri dan Luhan juga pamer padaku. Terus apa bedanya? Kau tetap bersamanya dan seks dengannya. Lalu kau dengan percaya diri datang kesini? Di mana urat malumu?" Baekhyun terengah-engah. Hatinya sakit saat otaknya mengingat kembali kejadian seminggu lalu. Rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik Chanyeol dan menenggelamkannya di laut karena telah memporakporandakan hidupnya.

Saat itu di apartemen Baekhyun, mereka bersantai di ruang tv dan menonton film. Berpelukan seperti anak puber yang baru kasmaran. Lalu suasana memanas saat Chanyeol menciumnya dalam, tangannya bergerak panas di punggung Baekhyun. Mereka hampir saja bercinta jika saja Baekhyun tidak mendorong Chanyeol dan bangkit. Dia hanya belum siap, apalagi itu Chanyeol. Salah satu penyebab traumanya.

Sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol mendapatkan respon seperti itu dan ia mulai kesal, gembungan di celananya sangat menyiksa. Tapi saat ia melihat Baekhyun yang hanya duduk terdiam dengan kaos yang sudah kusut dan bibir membengkak, serta kedua mata yang bergerak tidak tenang itu membuat Chanyeol menyurutkan kemarahannya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih jas yang ia letakkan di sofa dan beranjak setelah mendaratkan kecupan di kening Baekhyun. "Kau beristiratlah, aku pulang."

Sesaat Baekhyun tenggelam dalam rasa takutnya, tapi hangatnya ciuman Chanyeol di keningnya membuat Baekhyun berpikir, jika ia selalu merasa ketakutan seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa sembuh? Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menyakitinya lagi, dan pikiran itulah yang membuat sekat ketakutan itu datang saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah berusaha dan berjanji akan berubah dan ingin memulai dari awal kembali hubungan mereka. Kenapa dia sendiri yang seolah membuat dinding pembatas di antara hubungan mereka?

Baekhyun bangkit dan memakai mantelnya. Tidak peduli pakaian apa yang dikenakannya, yang penting mantel besar itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Ia harus mengejar Chanyeol. Ia harus memberi Chanyeol kesempatan.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol - mereka sepakat memberitahu nomor kombinasi rumah masing-masing - tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam hangatnya rumah lelaki itu. Dia berjalan dan mendapati putri Chanyeol sedang mengucek matanya sambil berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menghampiri Nayeon dan bertanya, "Kenapa Nayeon belum tidur? Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu."

Gadis kecil itu menguap dan memeluk leher Baekhyun, minta digendong, "Berisik sekali di kamar Papa."

Baekhyun membawa Nayeon ke gendongannya lalu menghadap ke arah kamar Chanyeol. Benar sekali, memang berisik. Dan suara berisik itu membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan darah naik ke kepalanya. Itu suara desahan dan suara perpaduan kulit yang sangat keras. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Sudah lama Mama Luhan tidak kesini dan berisik di kamar papa. Ternyata dia datang lagi," suara Nayeon yang lirih membuat kemarahan Baekhyun kian membara.

Luhan.

Yah, Park Chanyeol memang brengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku Chanyeol. Jika kau pikir dengan menjalin hubungan denganku kau bisa menebus dosamu padaku - "

"Tidak! Aku memang bersalah tapi yang kulakukan ini bukan sekedar rasa bersalah, bodoh!"

"Kau jelas mempermainkanku!"

"Aku lelaki normal, Baekhyun! Kau membuatku terangsang tapi tidak bisa membantuku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memaksamu seperti dulu? Aku - "

"Tapi kau melakukannya dengan orang lain!"

"Karena kebetulan dia ada disana dan menggodaku! Aku lelaki dengan penis tegang tentu sulit untuk menolaknya. Lagipula aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan itu, Baekhyun. Aku merasa sangat berdosa padamu," teriak Chanyeol. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menghujam. "Aku ingin jujur, tapi aku takut kau akan menjauh lagi. Aku takut... Takut, kita akan berpisah lagi."

"Aku juga berusaha, Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun, ia menunduk, memutus kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Tidak tahu ia bisa menjadi sesensitif ini di hadapan lelaki tinggi itu. "Aku ... juga ingin melakukannya denganmu. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku dan aku menyentuhmu. Aku berusaha, tapi itu masih... Sulit."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes di pipinya yang memerah dan itu membuat dada Chanyeol bergemuruh. Ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Sangat jarang Chanyeol menyadari keegoisannya, bahkan ketika semua orang bilang dia egois dan otoriter. Namun saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini, kembali menangis karena dirinya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa dia sudah menyakiti Baekhyun, dengan keegoisannya.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk menghadap Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk ke arahnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dan sedikit menyesap air mata yang keluar dari sana.

"Tolong..." Chanyeol bersuara di depan wajah Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun sesenggukan, berbicara dengan patah-patah, "Kau... Selalu saja, minta maaf. Aku benci."

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke sepanjang punggung Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan sayang. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan pundak Baekhyun agar ia lebih rileks. Perasaan penuh itu ada saat ia menyentuh Baekhyun, saat Baekhyun bersandar pada dirinya. "Aku sadar bahwa aku melakukan kesalahan. Pokoknya kau harus memaafkanku!"

"Dasar pemaksa. Aku tidak mau!"

"Dasar cengeng. Begitu saja menangis."

"Aku menangis karena aku cemburu, aku marah, aku marah padamu karena kau begitu mudah melakukan _itu_ dengan orang lain, karena tidak bisa melawan hasratmu sebentar saja. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena merasa tidak berhak marah padamu, karena ... Karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Baekhyun pikir ia harus mengeluarkan apa saja yang dirasakannya saat ini. Agar Chanyeol mengerti bahwa tidak cuma Chanyeol yang menderita, agar lelaki itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga tengah berusaha.

"Husshh..." bisik Chanyeol. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang basah, mengecup pipinya. Membiarkan hidungnya menempel pada wajah Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjadi lelaki yang mengerti keadaan kekasihnya, berusaha memahami dan menerima apa adanya semua yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol akan melakukan itu. "Kehadiranmu kembali sudah membuatku bahagia, Baekhyun. Tolong, tolong, terima aku kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi _, sweety_..."

"Pagi juga, Mama Baek."

"Eum, Nayeon. Kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku Mama. Itu sedikit ... Kurang enak didengar?" Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Nayeon mengerjap, bingung. Setahunya, orang yang dibawa papanya selain Mama Luhan itu hanya Mama Baek, dan Papanya juga tidak melarangnya untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa kau tidak bersedia menjadi Mama Nayeon?" nada bicara itu membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Dia merapatkan duduknya ke anak itu dan menangkup wajah mungilnya.

"Bukan begitu, aku akan sangat senang jika memiliki putri sepertimu. Hanya saja, lebih baik kau memanggilku Papa, eum, atau Daddy juga boleh," jelas Baekhyun, mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Berarti aku punya dua Papa?" Baekhyun mengangguk, namun Nayeon masih terlihat bingung. "Tapi aku ingin punya Mama."

"Kalau begitu anggap aku Mamamu, tapi panggil saja aku Papa. Oke anak manis?"

Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Hng, oke. Papa Baek memasak seperti Mama, juga membacakan dongeng seperti Mama teman-temanku, juga mengikat rambut, juga mengajariku mengerjakan PR. Benar, Papa Baek seperti Mama untukku," celoteh si kecil, tanpa sadar Baekhyun dibuat tersenyum pada anak itu. Lima bulan berhubungan kembali dengan Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat hidup Baekhyun ikut tertarik dalam kehidupan Chanyeol dan putri kecilnya.

"Papa bilang akan membuat papa tinggal bersama kami di sini." Bocah imut itu terlihat bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri. "Maksudku, Papa satu akan menikah dengan Papa dua agar kita bisa tinggal bersama."

Penjelasan Nayeon membuat tawa Baekhyun berderai. Papa satu, Papa dua. Ia yakin jika Chanyeol mendengar ini dia akan tertawa juga. Papa satu menikah dengan Papa dua.

Ah tunggu!

"Apa? Menikah?"

"Ya! Menikah."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak-detak lebih cepat. Sampai nafasnya memburu. Ada perasaan membuncah di sana. Sekejap ia mengingat senyuman manis Chanyeol padanya, usaha Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan perasaan lelaki tinggi itu padanya (walaupun sikap egoisnya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang darinya), dan Chanyeol yang berusaha membantunya untuk keluar dari traumanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin menghirup aroma Chanyeol dan menyentuh pria itu.

Masih teringat, hampir setiap malam jika Chanyeol mempunyai waktu untuk mereka berdua, mereka akan saling memeluk, bercerita tentang banyak hal, saling mengenal satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan sentuhan di sana-sini. Perlahan Baekhyun mengikis ketakutannya, kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan mengecewakan Chanyeol, paling tidak ia akan memuaskan Chanyeol dengan tangan dan mulutnya, dia tidak ingin Chanyeol mencari pelampiasan pada yang lain, walaupun lelaki itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Dan semalam, dia dan Chanyeol berhasil melakukannya. Untuk pertama kali sejak sekian lama.

Hubungan mereka kali ini serius, Baekhyun merasakan itu. Ini bukan Cuma tentang seks atau kebutuhan biologis semata. Tapi tentang komitmen, kehangatan, sebuah rumah tempat untuk pulang dan bernaung kapanpun dan di manapun ia berada.

"Wajah Papa Baek memerah. Apa di sini panas?"

Baekhyun menghentikan lamunannya dan mengalihkan atensinya pada bocah yang sedang asik menonton kartun dari televisi. Baekhyun merutuk, siang bolong begini kenapa mengingat-ingat kejadian _itu_ , sih.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengamati wajah Nayeon. Gadis kecil yang begitu cantik. Matanya menurun dari Chanyeol, hidungnya tinggi namun tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol, mungkin mirip ibunya? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa penasaran, Baekhyun sering menanyakan tentang istri Chanyeol dan lelaki itu bilang lebih baik Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya kalau tidak mau merasa iri. Huh, sejak kapan Baekhyun bisa merendahkan dirinya sendiri, huh?

"Nayeon..." Baekhyun ragu-ragu memanggil anak itu. "Apa mungkin, kau punya foto ibumu?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Tanggapan Nayeon membuat rasa penasaran Baekhyun kian menjadi. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Di ruang kerja Papa banyak sekali foto ibu."

Di ruang kerja Chanyeol? Pria itu menyimpannya di sana? Untuk apa? Oh, tentu saja, dia kan masih istrinya, Baekhyun bodoh! Bukan hal yang salah jika Chanyeol meletakkan foto istrinya di ruang kerjanya sendiri, bahkan jika ia ingin menempelnya di setiap sudut rumah pun itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Itu merupakan haknya.

Hati Baekhyun berdenyut aneh saat memikirkannya.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Nayeon yang sudah terlelap memeluk bonekanya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun agak meragu. Apa Chanyeol akan marah jika ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya? Ini adalah pertama kali, jika kamar tidur Chanyeol adalah tenpat yang paling sering ia kunjungi saat berada di apartemen ini setelah dapur, ruang kerja Chanyeol adalah tempat yang baru pertama kali akan ia kunjungi.

Tidak apa-apa kan? Seharusnya tidak apa-apa jika memang tidak ada yang Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya. Lagipula dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah hingga membuat Chanyeol marah, jika Chanyeol marah pun, dia tidak peduli.

Pintu ia buka dan aroma percampuran Chanyeol dan usangnya buku mencapai indra penciumannya. Ruangan ini rapi, hanya ada beberapa kertas berserakan di atas meja kerja Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah meja itu dan meraih pigura yang terpajang di sana.

Perempuan itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya sebahu dan senyumnya lebar sekali, tipe Chanyeol. Baekhyun sekarang yakin darimana Nayeon mendapatkan wajah secantik itu saat melihat foto ini. Baekhyun melirik ke arah pigura yang lainnya dan melihat foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan istrinya. Mereka terlihat bahagia dengan senyum itu. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sakit, dia cemburu melihat itu.

Baekhyun berniat mengembalikan foto yang ia pegang ke tempatnya namun sesuatu yang berada di lantai membuatnya tersandung dan pigura yang digenggamnya terlepas. Suara pecahan kaca terdengar dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Ia melirik pigura yang pecah itu dan kotak boks yang berada di kakinya secara bergantian. Rasa penasarannya kembali menyeruak, maka dari itu ia berjongkok dan membuka boks besar itu. Hal pertama yang lihat adalah sebuah bola basket.

Darahnya berdesir untuk sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Bola basket itu ia raih dan Baekhyun mengamatinya.

 _ **"Untuk seseorang yang terlihat sangat keren saat bersama bola jeruk. Hbd."**_

 _ **"Thanks untuk bola jeruk dan ciuman basahnya, my sweety bbh."**_

Itu yang tertulis di sana.

Kenangan masa lalu itu menyeruak. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka masih merasakan indahnya cinta monyet. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali saat mengingat kenangan saat mereka diam-diam bolos pelajaran dan malah berbagi ciuman basah di pojok lapangan basket yang kosong.

Baekhyun meletakkan bola basket itu dan melihat beberapa barang lain di boks itu, sepatu _couple_ berwarna biru dongker - ia yakin ia memilikinya tapi ia tidak yakin dengan keberadaan miliknya sekarang -, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpannya, kaos pemberiannya, dan barang-barang kenangan mereka di masa lalu. Bahkan ada satu kaset dewasa yang sering mereka tonton bersama.

"Baekhyun?"

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya dari pintu masuk. Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada pigura yang kacanya telah pecah di lantai. Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau membanting foto istriku?"

"Bukan membanting, Yeol. Tapi tidak sengaja terjatuh," jawab Baekhyun saat sudah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, di dekat pigura yang pecah itu. Bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

"Cemburu sampai sebegitunya, huh?"

"Ya kuakui aku memang sedikit cemburu. Maaf telah merusaknya. Tidak apa jika kau marah."

"Untuk apa aku marah? Tidak sulit untuk membeli pigura yang baru dan menggantinya, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kau menjadi lebih manusiawi, Chanyeol."

"Yak! Kaupikir selama ini aku bukan manusia?!" Mata Chanyeol melebar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi, namun Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Alih-alih tersenyum dan meraih lengan atas Chanyeol, mendaratkan kecupan sayang di bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau masih menyimpannya," bisik Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpan hal-hal tentangku, Chanyeol."

Mata Chanyeol kembali melebar namun kali ini ekspresinya kaget. Ia melirik boks yang sudah tidak rapi lagi di samping kakinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh. Antara malu karena sebenarnya dia susah _move on_ dan masih menyimpan kenangan mereka, dan kesal karena Baekhyun pasti akan menjadi tinggi hati saat mengetahuinya. "Kau menggeledahnya."

"Tidak sengaja."

"Bohong. Kau memang pantas jadi pencuri."

"Pencuri hatimu."

"Percaya diri sekali." Chanyeol mendengus. "Tadinya aku ingin menggunakan ini untuk melamarmu. Lalu aku berniat menonton _blue film_ yang dulu sering kita tonton dan memprak - "

"Cukup sampai di situ hal mesumnya, Chanyeol."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun. "Kau, Byun Baekhyun, harus mau menikah dengan Park Chanyeol dan sampai mati tidak boleh berpaling darinya."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar lamaran Chanyeol yang malah terdengar seperti ancaman. "Orang yang akan dilamar olehmu malah akan merasa takut, Chanyeol."

"Tapi kau tidak."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena kau hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milikku," bisik Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun bergetar, menghangat, begitu penuh. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, senyum kelegaan. Bahwa mereka sudah mengembalikan keping hati yang sempat hilang dari tempatnya. Bahwa mereka telah kembali dan berpulang ke pelukan masing-masing.

"Bersediakah kau bercinta denganku di sini, Baekhyun. Di atas meja ini?" bisik Chanyeol setelah mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam dan basah, membuat bibir mereka bengkak dan semerah darah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar itu dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan kekehan.

"Kau merusak suasana romantisnya, bodoh!" maki Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, bernapas di sana.

"Bercinta juga termasuk hal yang romantis, Baekhyun." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dan mencium Chanyeol kembali, mungkin setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol. Ia melompat ke dalam gendongan Chanyeol, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di perut lelaki tinggi itu. Menciumnya dengan dalam dan basah.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun ke meja di hadapannya lalu menyingkirkan benda mengganggu di sekitarnya dengan sekali sentuhan. Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol dan ia mencoba membuka kait celana Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau sudah mengunci pintunya, Yeol," ujar Baekhyun kepayahan karena telapak tangan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam celananya dan meremas bokongnya, mengelus dan menekannya dengan panas.

"Nayeon sudah kupindahkan ke kamar," bisik Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun. "Cukup fokus saja dengan yang kita lakukan, sayang."

Baekhyun dibuat lemas oleh Chanyeol. Dia hanya dibiarkan untuk mendesah dan bergerak mengimbangi Chanyeol, dan ia menurutinya. Menatap Chanyeol yang begitu puas karena dirinya, Baekhyun merasa senang. Ia merasa lengkap karena telah merengkuh Chanyeol di setiap sudut yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Minggu depan, kita temui ibumu. Ayahku sekalian ingin berunding tentang pernikahan kita bulan depan," ucap Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan klimaks keduanya. Di lantai. Di atas karpet beludru mahal kesukaannya.

Baekhyun geli sendiri karena di saat seperti ini ia masih saja membicarakan tentang karpet beludru Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak saat menyadari kalimat Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa?! Bulan depan?!"

 **.**

 **.**

Update Bareng Age-gap nya **preciousca** , siapa yang lagi mupeng ff itu? ;)))))

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan apresiasi kalian untuk fanfic ini. Senang bisa membuat ff ini dan bisa dibaca kalian. Terima kasih.


End file.
